Chase Jackson
Chase Jackson is a spellmaster and 12th grader at Whitechapel High. He is also a vampire slayer and expert blade master. Chase first found out he was a spellmaster when he encountered 2 vampires after school and Erica saved him, saying he was to cute to die. After that he hung around Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory, and even Erica. He started train with Grandma Weir and quickly surpassed Benny becoming a pyromancer. He is also protrayed by Taylor Lautner History Chase was born and raised in Whitechapel. He has two younger sibling, Jamie and Marcus. One day while walking home from basketball practice he encountered two vampires, he was able to hold them off for a while but got knocked down. Erica so happened to be passing by and saved him. Chase thought he was going to die but instead Erica blew him a kiss and claimed he was to cute to kill before she flew off (possibly to drink the blood of another not so lucky soul). The next day he hung around Ethan and Benny and found out he was a spellmaster. He started training with Grandma Weir and in the next 7 months memorized and masted every spell in the Spell Book and even learned and mastered pyrokinesis. Appearance Chase is a handsome and medium-built muscular teenager. He has light brown eyes, brown hair, and fairly tanned skin. Chase has been called cute by many girls in Whitechapel most noticably Erica. He usually wears jeans either light or dark and muscle t-shirts (red, blue, or black). Personality Chase is a very brave and strong-willed person. Chase is also laid back and calm despite having a slight temper he tries to keep his cool. He has a good sense of humor and acts sarcastic almost all of the time even in the face of danger. Chase is also a flirt, as he once tried to flirt with Sarah and Della (but only to mess with Ethan and Benny, Sarah shoots him down but Della seemed to enjoy his presense and dated him for a couple weeks before they broke up.) He seems to have a powerful bond with Erica and she has a crush on him. They eventually start dating, Chase acts very protective of Erica and vice versa. Chase seems to hate vampires who treat humans like meat or food (when he first met Jesse he tried to burn him but Jesse runs away before he gets the chance.) He is also very loyal to all his friends such as when Ethan was about to biten again he pushed him out of the way so he was biten, Erica was able to save him. Chase is a very brave soul who would give world to save his friends. Relationships ﻿'''Erica (2011-present)' Chase has a crush on Erica and Erica shows atrraction toward him. 'Ethan' Ethan is one of Chase's best friends. 'Benny' Benny is one of Chase's best friends. 'Rory' Rory is one of Chase's best friends and rival for Erica's affection (Chase is winning) 'Sarah''' Sarah is one of Chase's best friends. Powers & Abilities *Superhuman Abilities: Chase has superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and healing factor. *Spellmaster: Chase memorized and mastered every spell in his spell book. *Pyrokinesis: Chase learned and mastered the art of fire and is able to generate it out of the heat in the air or his own body heat. *Blade Master: Chase is a master at fighting with blades. *Strategist: Chase is a great strategist. Category:Spellcasters Category:Males Category:Heroes